You will know my name
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Segundo especial de San Valentin (atrasado, XD) con mi pareja favorita.


Hola, hola, cómo están, b*tches?! Okay, olviden eso ._.

Como sea, he aquí les traigo mi segundo especial de San Valentín (atrasado, XD), que se me ocurrió en una clase mientras escuchaba música (moría de aburrimiento, lel). Ojalá lo hayan pasado chido con sus amigos, novio o novia, familia, mascotas, o viendo yaoi… no importa, el punto es que hayan pasado chido ese día.

Se supone que debía subir esta cosa ayer, pero entre que estuve ocupada, me quedaba estancada en algunas escenas, mis hermanas acaparaban las computadoras y demás cosas, apenas hoy pude terminarlo.

.

**Notas preliminares: **En esta ocasión será un songfic, con una canción un poco diferente a lo habitual. Ésta se llama igual que el fic, _**You will know my name**_, de **Arch Enemy**, correspondiente al álbum **War Eternal (2014). **La pareja a tratar es la romántica, pero estará más centrada en Misaki que en Akihiko.

.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Si no gustan de esta agrupación o del metal en general, no es necesario que escuchen la canción, ya incluí la letra traducida en el texto. Si buscan lemon, lamento desilusionarles pero no lo hay. Si aun así quieren seguir leyendo, adelante, pero sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

.

(agreguen https, dos puntos, dos diagonales, y cambien astericos por punto)www*youtube*com/watch?v=3Y-J7sBT_no

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica y la canción **_**You will know my name**_** son de sus respectivos autores. Sólo el fic me pertenece.**

.

* * *

.

**«You will know my name»**

_**.**_

Jueves por la mañana. No quería ni siquiera abrir los ojos, a sabiendas de lo que enfrentaría una vez que se levantara de su cama, pero no podía faltar a clases por una _pequeñez_ como esa.

.

—Otro año más —suspiró con pesadez.

.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a la ducha. Después de eso fue al armario para buscar su ropa y cambiarse. El espejo le devolvió la misma mirada verde esmeralda, cansada, resignada y opacada por unas pequeñas ojeras que a sus tiernos dieciséis años no debería tener. Se arregló y peinó sus cabellos castaños lo mejor que pudo, tomó el desayuno y salió de casa, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar el mismo infierno de cada año. Caminaba normalmente, y mientras lo hacía observaba que los pequeños negocios de su humilde barrio y las grandes tiendas de la ciudad se pintaban de rojo, blanco y rosa, y las mercancías como chocolates, flores —especialmente rosas—, peluches, globos, tarjetas y otras parafernalias, hacían alusión al día de hoy: 14 de febrero. Frunció el ceño con cierto desagrado y siguió caminando hasta llegar a ese sistema opresor llamado escuela preparatoria.

.

—Bien, aquí vamos —se animó en voz baja y entró.

.

_**Their judging eyes watching me  
It's all I've ever known  
When I try to open up my heart  
I am ridiculed and torn apart **_

_**(Sus ojos juzgantes observándome  
Es todo lo que he conocido  
Cuando trato de abrir mi corazón  
Soy ridiculizado y desgarrado)**_

.

Una vez adentro, notó que los pasillos y salones también estaban infestados de las parafernalias propias de la fecha. Siguió caminando, evitando hacer contacto visual o físico con sus compañeros, pero no tuvo tanta suerte y terminó chocando contra una compañera de un grado menor.

.

—Lo siento mucho ¿te encuentras bien? —le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

—Sí, gracias sempai —espetó la chica, aceptando la ayuda.

—De veras lo siento.

—No hay problema, no fue nada.

.

Un ratito después siguió su camino hasta llegar a los casilleros, pero ¡oh, sorpresa!

.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?!

.

En todos ellos estaban pegados unos letreros que claramente decían: _»Busco hombre para pasar este San Valentín. Informes con Takahashi Misaki de 2° A«_

.

Y así empezaba lo de cada año. A su alrededor sus compañeros se reían y sus compañeras lo miraban y cuchicheaban con desdén, incluso la chica a la que ayudó hace rato. Molesto, quitó cuantos pudo y los arrojó al primer bote de basura que vio.

.

—Moo, Takahashi-kun —uno de último grado lo abrazaba por la espalda con afán de molestar—, nos esforzamos mucho por ti ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Además… —apareció otro, que le tomaba el mentón y se le acercaba sutilmente— ¿No te gustaría sentir el calor de un verdadero hombre?

—Te haríamos muy feliz —susurró un tercero a su oído, y luego lamió su cuello.

.

Debido a esa acción sobre esa zona tan sensible de su piel, no pudo evitar soltar un corto gemido ahogado, lo cual encendió los ánimos de los otros tres.

.

—¡Ja! Ya decía que no eres tan santo como te ves —dijo burlonamente el primero.

—¡Suéltenme! —forcejeó contra ellos, pero le ganaban en número, tamaño y fuerza.

—Vamos, deja de portarte como nena y diviértete con nosotros.

.

Tres, dos, uno… demasiado lento para reaccionar. Entre que sonaba el timbre y los alumnos se movilizaban para llegar a sus clases, los tres aprovecharon ese rato de caos para arrastrarlo hasta los baños de los hombres. Una vez que estuvieron adentro y el pestillo de la puerta fue puesto, el verdadero infierno comenzó. Entre golpes, insultos, frases mordaces y risas, los tres destruían muy lentamente su dignidad. Hubo un momento en que su mente se quedó en blanco, para luego llenarse de imágenes fugaces de cómo había llegado hasta este extremo.

.

Había sido dos años atrás, lo recordaba bien.

.

_**Your damn jokes I'll never get to hear  
Behind my back at my expense  
There's something inside me  
And I know it's good, I'm not evil  
Just misunderstood **_

_**(Sus malditos chistes que nunca escucharé  
A mis espaldas, a mi costa  
Hay algo dentro de mí  
Y sé que es bueno, no soy malo  
Sólo incomprendido)**_

.

Había sido transferido apenas unas semanas de que empezara el ciclo escolar, por lo que éste sería su primer San Valentín en esta escuela. Recordaba que en la anterior escuela no tenía muchos amigos, pero al menos le llegaba alguna tarjeta y uno que otro chocolate. Sin embargo no sabía con exactitud qué esperar, pues desde que ingresó, se volvió prácticamente el hazmerreír de todos: desde la clásica zancadilla hasta el típico letrero en la espalda de _patéame_. No entendía bien el por qué, ya que realmente no recordaba haberle hecho daño a nadie. De hecho, recordaba que en su anterior escuela siempre lo referían como alguien pacífico, amable, incapaz de matar siquiera a una mosca… ¿Qué pudo haber hecho mal como para orillar a sus compañeros a que lo trataran así?

.

Anteriormente algunas chicas del Consejo Estudiantil vendían rosas, dulces en forma de corazón, entre otros detallitos sencillos, pero no para llevar. Más bien le colocaban una tarjeta con dedicatoria para la o las personas para quienes estuvieran destinadas; las separaban en bolsitas de celofán rojo, y estas a la vez las metían en una colorida caja que fungía como buzón; ya por último se repartían dichos obsequios justo el día de hoy. En fin, a sabiendas del trato que le daban, pensaba que probablemente no recibiría ninguna, o le darían algo a manera de broma. Sin embargo su teoría fue refutada cuando el repartidor que había llegado a su aula, pasó a su lugar y le dejó la bolsita de celofán que le correspondía. Pero no fue el único sorprendido, sino también el resto de su clase, pues el obsequio estaba conformado por siete rosas rojas, seis barras de chocolate, ocho dulces en forma de corazón, cinco ositos hechos con malvaviscos, dos pequeños arreglos hechos con dulces y listones de celoseda, una pequeña cajita con unas cuantas galletas decoradas, e incluso una tarjeta musical.

.

—¿Viste todo lo que le dieron a ese inadaptado? —cuchicheaba una.

—¿Quién será la pobre desdichada que se habrá fijado en él?

—Yo digo que se lo quieren trolear —murmuró un muchacho.

—No lo sé, para ser un trol fue demasiado detallista.

—¿_Neta_ crees que ese nerd pueda gustarle a alguien?

.

Mientras ellos cuchicheaban y especulaban, él leía las tarjetas adjuntas. Todas tenían únicamente dos iniciales: _U. A._

.

—¿U.A? —una de sus compañeras, que se destacaba por ser la más bonita y asediada de la clase, le quitó la tarjeta y habló con cierta envidia— Te las mandaste tú mismo ¿verdad?

—Etto… ¡no!

.

Por supuesto que no pudo mandárselas a sí mismo, pues no había comprado absolutamente nada ¡y no estaba tan desesperado como para hacer algo así! Sin embargo aquella última especulación fue el detonante para que sus compañeros estallaran en risas, frases mordaces e hirientes.

.

—¡Yiugh! ¡Apestas a _forever alone_!

—¡Qué patético!

—¡_No manches_!

—Pobrecito, se ve que ni en su casa lo quieren.

—¿Quién se va a fijar en él con esa facha de nena?

—Ya que te las mandaste a ti mismo —habló aquella chica, escupiendo las palabras cual veneno—, supongo que no te molestará compartirlas ¿verdad?

—¿ah?

.

Demasiado lento para reaccionar. Entre todos le quitaban sus obsequios y sin ningún remordimiento los desenvolvían para comérselos, arrojarlos al piso y romperlos, o desmoronarlos sobre su cabeza —en el caso de las galletas—. Fue tal su rabia e impotencia por no sentirse capaz de defenderse aunque fuera de una mujer, y no tuvo de otra más que salir huyendo de ahí y desahogarse donde sus burlas no pudieran encontrarlo.

.

_**Do you see me now?  
Do you hear me now?  
You will know my name  
Do you see me now?  
Do you fear me now?  
You will know my name**_

_**(¿Me ves ahora?  
**__**¿Me oyes ahora?  
Tú sabrás mi nombre  
¿Me ves ahora?  
¿Me temes ahora?  
Tú sabrás mi nombre)**_

.

No fue hasta el segundo San Valentín cuando entendió medianamente el por qué sus compañeros lo trataban así, específicamente en estas fechas. Igual que el año pasado, recibía un paquete: diez rosas rojas, un osito de peluche, una cajita con cup-cakes, una canastita con caramelos de fresa, nueve chocolates en forma de conejito, seis pollitos hechos con malvaviscos amarillos, y un tomo del afamado manga The Kan.

.

—¿Otra vez? —murmuró para sí mismo al ver que las tarjetas tenían únicamente las mismas iniciales, _U.A_.

—¡Por Dios, te vez patético haciendo esto! —y de nueva cuenta venían las burlas de los demás.

—Déjalo soñar, es gratis incluso para los de su clase.

—¿En serio estás tan desesperado?

—Deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Recibir más regalos no te quita lo inadaptado. Recuérdalo siempre.

.

Esa última premisa le dejó mucho qué pensar ese año. Quien quiera que le enviara estos regalos, obviamente desconocía muchas cosas de él: desconocía que no le gustaban las excentricidades y que no era el tipo de persona que se dejaba llevar por lo material; desconocía que, debido a sus excelentes notas, su personalidad un tanto pacífica y hasta tímida, el haber ingresado gracias a una beca, provenir de una familia humilde, el no estar a la moda como los demás, y el no poseer atributos físicos dignos de envidiar, todo mundo lo tenía tildado como inadaptado; desconocía que mientras para ellos ésta era una fecha de regalos, adulaciones, risas, encontrar a su media naranja, fiestas, compras… para él era un día de bromas y malos tratos que terminaban por recordarle que su lugar entre ellos no era para ser su amigo, sino simplemente su diversión; pero sobre todo, desconocía que él ya estaba enamorado de alguien más, pero lastimosamente ese amor era silencioso, unilateral y prohibido.

.

_**To try and break my silence  
Strip you of your dignity  
Tear down your perfect world  
Your perfect lies **_

_**(Para tratar de romper mi silencio  
Quita tu dignidad  
Derriba tu mundo perfecto  
Con tus mentiras perfectas)**_

.

Sus tres compañeros ya se habían aburrido de darle tremenda paliza y ahora lo dejaban a su suerte en los baños. Se apoyó en uno de los lavamanos y, haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas, se levantó y lo primero que vio fue su deplorable imagen reflejada en ese cruel objeto llamado espejo. Moretones en todas partes, heridas sangrantes en una ceja, el labio inferior, la nariz, e incluso la frente, así como las manchas rojas sobre la camisa blanca de su uniforme, lo hacían aborrecerse a sí mismo por ser tan débil y tan iluso al creer que todavía existían personas buenas. Por fortuna, y como buen _inadaptado_ que era, traía algunas cosillas útiles para estos casos. Atendió sus heridas lo mejor que pudo, acomodó sus cabellos, limpió los rastros de lágrimas, se puso el suéter aún impecable, y con la frente en alto salió de ahí directo a su siguiente clase. El tiempo transcurrió lento a su gusto, pues al finalizar la cuarta clase llegaría el repartidor a dejar los respectivos regalos y cartas. Rogaba internamente porque ya no le llegara otro de esos regalos causantes de su desdicha. Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado y era peor: la caja era dos veces más grande que la del año pasado, tenía muchas más cosas y esta vez incluía una carta.

.

—Pobre _loser_, debe estar desesperado para hacer algo así.

.

"_No otra vez… no esta vez"_

.

—¡U.A! —habló en voz alta, de pie en el centro del salón, llamando la atención de sus compañeros— ¡No me interesa quién seas, ni lo que pretendas con esto, pero ya basta! ¡Esto es lo que pienso de ti!

.

Para la sorpresa de todos, rompió la carta por la mitad sin siquiera haberla abierto.

.

—¡¿Quieren algo de qué reírse?! —continuó, haciendo que todos se callaran— ¡Tengan! ¡Ríanse de este pobre idiota al que le han visto la cara por más de dos malditos años, es la última vez que lo harán!

.

Con la rabia fluyendo como veneno por sus venas, levantó la caja por encima de su cabeza y con todas sus fuerzas la arrojó contra la pizarra, haciéndola añicos. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era de un par de ojos color violeta que, ocultos bajo una mata de plateadas hebras, miraban con dolor la escena.

.

_**No more jokes I'll never get to hear  
Behind my back at my expense  
There's something inside me  
And I know it's good, I'm not evil  
Just misunderstood **_

_**(No más chistes que nunca escucharé  
A mis espaldas, a mi costa  
Hay algo dentro de mí  
Y sé que es bueno, no soy malo  
Sólo incomprendido)**_

.

El resto del día no volvió a escuchar risitas mal disimuladas ni los cuchicheos mordaces, no volvió a sentir las miradas juzgantes o burlescas, y tampoco tuvo que andar con la cabeza agachada. Por primera vez pudo hacerse respetar, y no precisamente por romper la caja. Destruir aquel regalo no había sido nada a comparación de la _transformación_ que sufrió: su respiración acelerada se detuvo por un momento, para después volverse una inhalación y una exhalación fuerte; su expresión irascible se suavizó un instante, y sus ojos cristalinos pero llameantes se cerraron un segundo para volverse a abrir y mostrar por primera vez una mirada cargada de determinación, pero de aquella que ocultaba instinto asesino que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

.

A juicio de cualquiera ajeno a su situación, parecería la típica rabieta de un adolescente de dieciséis años, pero para él había sido como un despertar. Sin embargo todavía quedaba una cosa por resolver: confesar su amor a _esa_ persona. Sabía de antemano que aquella persona estaba lejos de su alcance, pero aquel despertar le dio el valor para intentarlo: si no funcionaba, simplemente caminaría con la frente en alto, pero no se rendiría. Al finalizar la clase, y con esto en mente, caminó por un rumbo que conocía perfectamente desde que se enamoró de esa persona. Se aseguró d que no hubiera nadie merodeando por ahí. Si iba a ser rechazado, quería asegurarse de no darles a sus compañeros otro motivo para pisotearlo cuando recién despertaba. En cuanto llegó a su destino, tomó aire y lo dejó salir. A pesar del coraje que lo había impulsado, no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso, después de todo se trataba de la persona que amaba. Dio un par de golpes a la superficie de madera que lo separaba de su amor, y luego de recibir un _adelante_, giró la manija y empujó de dicha puerta, dejando ver tras un escritorio y frente a un librero a esa persona.

.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Quiero decirle algo importante, Usami-sensei.

.

_**Do you see me now?  
Do you hear me now?  
You will know my name  
Do you see me now?  
Do you fear me now?  
You will know my name**_

_**(¿Me ves ahora?  
¿Me oyes ahora?  
Tú sabrás mi nombre  
¿Me ves ahora?  
¿Me temes ahora?  
Tú sabrás mi nombre)**_

.

En efecto, la persona de la que se había enamorado era de un profesor. A pesar de que nunca le dio clases a su grupo, lo había visto algunas ocasiones en la oficina del Decano, cuando éste último lo llamaba para cosas relacionadas con competencias inter-escolares o simplemente felicitarlo por sus calificaciones. Así como el irracional comportamiento de sus compañeros hacia su persona, no podía explicar cómo o por qué se enamoró de aquel hombre de cabellos color plata y enigmáticos ojos violeta, Usami Akihiko. Simplemente sucedió.

.

Notó algo extraño en la mirada del mayor, como si algo lo estuviera afectando. Era parecida a la que él mismo ponía al final del día, cuando sus compañeros abatían lentamente su dignidad.

.

"_Tal vez la persona que le gusta lo rechazó…"_

.

Su corazoncito se partió al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero el amor que sentía por él era tan grande que prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos y ayudar a su querido profesor. Sacó de su mochila una barra de chocolate que guardaba para una ocasión especial, y tímidamente se la entregó.

.

—Tenga… sé que no es mucho, pero…

—De veras no entiendo a los chicos de ahora… —murmuró el mayor en un tono tan seco que le erizó la piel— en especial a ti.

—¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió, intrigado y un poco asustado.

—A esto… destruyes el regalo que te hice, y ahora vienes y te portas amable conmigo.

—¿Regalo? ¿Qué regalo? —no entendía nada, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Por favor no juegues conmigo, sabes de lo que hablo.

—No entiendo…

.

_**No longer invisible,  
you will know my name! **_

_**(¡Ya no soy invisible,  
tú sabrás mi nombre!)**_

.

Tres, dos, uno… demasiado lento para reaccionar. La mirada severa de su sensei y su repentino acercamiento se lo advirtieron, pero fue demasiado lento para impedir que éste lo acorralara contra la puerta, tomara sus manos sobre su cabeza, lo inmovilizara y acortara la distancia entre ellos con un beso un poco agresivo. Se quedó conmocionado, sin saber qué hacer. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que sabía que si no lo detenía le daría un infarto. Pero había soñado con este momento tantas veces y temía que al separarse todo quedara en eso, en un sueño. Impulsado por ese pensamiento colocó tímidamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su sensei, separó más sus labios para un mejor contacto, y se permitió soñar despierto por un momento. Soñaba con que Akihiko-sensei sabía su nombre y lo repetía en profundos susurros que atravesaban su corazón mucho más profundo que las mismas flechas de Cupido; soñaba con que no era para él un estudiante más, que su nombre no fuera sólo uno más de la lista, que su nombre y su existencia significaran algo para él más que una simple diversión.

.

Pero como todo en la vida, aquel contacto tuvo que terminar, y por ende, también su sueño.

.

—De veras que no te entiendo —murmuró el peliplata, con una mirada y una sonrisa tan cálidas, que derritieron su corazoncito—, pero aun así te amo… Misaki.

.

_**Do you see me now?  
Do you hear me now?  
You will know my name  
Do you see me now?  
Do you fear me now?  
You will kn**__**ow my nam**__**e**_

_**You will know my name!**_

_**(¿Me ves ahora?  
¿Me oyes ahora?  
Tú sabrás mi nombre  
¿Me ves ahora?  
¿Me temes ahora?  
Tú sabrás mi nombre**_

_**¡Tú sabrás mi nombre!)**_

.

Las dos iniciales hasta entonces desconocidas para él, _U.A_, entonces adquirieron significado: eran de aquél al que tanto amaba, y que sin quererlo había provocado sus desdichas. En su lugar cualquiera hubiera optado por abofetearlo y hacerse respetar, incluso tomar venganza, pero comprendía que no había sido su culpa. Además, gracias a esa hermosa confesión, comprendió también que su nombre sí tenía significado para Akihiko-sensei.

.

—Yo… —farfulló, con el corazón a mil— bueno… sensei… perdón por…

—Por favor di mi nombre.

—Pero…

—Para los demás soy _sensei_, pero para ti sólo soy Akihiko, la persona que te ama.

.

Entonces todo perdió significado: las miradas juzgantes y burlescas de sus compañeros, sus cuchicheos mordaces y las risitas mal disimuladas, sus malditas bromas a sus espaldas que jamás volvería a escuchar, incluso el no poder encajar entre ellos.

.

"_¡Al diablo con ellos! Para ellos soy un inadaptado, pero para él yo soy simplemente Misaki"_

.

—Yo también lo amo… Akihiko-san.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

.

Sí, lo sé, extraño este songfic, pero ya lo publiqué y pues ni modo. Al principio iba a hacer una secuela de mi primer especial **Fresas con chocolate para Cupido **(también de la pareja romántica), pero al final no se me ocurrió nada sino hasta esa clase en que moría de aburrimiento. Como sea, de todas formas, gracias por leer. Un comentario con una crítica constructiva, sugerencia o felicitación siempre será bien recibido. De nuevo gracias por leer y chaito.


End file.
